


Let's Talk About Sex Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Manuel explore each other a little more and end up having a slightly awkward discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out any mistakes as I've written this whilst on a 4hr car journey. And frankly haven't the energy to read it again yet!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

"Robert, please." Manuel moaned as the Pole kissed down his chest slowly.

Manuel felt as if he was being tortured. His body was on fire, every nerve in every single inch of skin was tingling as Robert caressed him with his tongue, lips and hands. He was tracing every contour of Manuel's body, fingertips gliding over the dips of his muscles, lips and tongue following, kissing and licking gently. 

Manuel writhed underneath the touches, arching into every movement of Robert, pressing his body closer, craving the feel of Robert's bare skin against his. 

"Please." He repeated. Breathing shallow and eyes hooded with lust as he held Robert's chin, pulling him up to face him.

Robert leaned in and captured Manuel's lips with his own, his body falling onto Manuel's and smother him. Manuel smiled against Robert's lips and wound his arms around him, hands running up and down his back, pulling him closer, pressing them together. He parted his lips and allowed Robert to slip his tongue inside, feeling the heat of him as their tongues rolled together. He groaned into Robert and slide his hand into his hair, coiling fingers deep into his dark locks, as his other hand stroked down to massage at Robert's ass. He palmed at the taut skin and nipped at Robert's lip softly, rolling it between his teeth as he dug his fingers into Robert's skin.

Robert gasped quietly and pulled back panting. "Do you want to... You know?"

"Do you?" Manuel replied, hands coming to rest in the small of his back as he held him.

"I don't know how this works."

"Me either." They both laughed at the absurdity of the situation and Manuel stole a quick kiss, chest still grumbling with his chuckle. "Maybe we should just try and see what happens?"

"Do you realise how pathetic we sound? We're lying here naked and horny, and we have no idea what we're actually supposed to do. We're actually discussing how to have sex." 

"I feel like I'm 13 again."

Robert smiled and dipped his head to kiss along Manuel's jaw and down to his neck, sucking softly on his Adam's apple. "Let's just go with the flow and see what feels good." Manuel just nodded and swallowed nervously as Robert returned to sucking on his neck. 

Manuel trailed his fingers across Robert's lower back and groaned as Robert bit softly down on his collarbone, tongue following to sooth the skin. Manuel licked his and arched into Robert's touch, wanting to feel his lips against his skin, needing Robert to taste him, mark him. He wanted Robert to claim, to show everyone that he was his. He pulled him closer, fingernails digging into his skin, dicks sliding together in a delightful friction which drew throaty moans from both men. 

Robert moved, kissing and licking down over Manuel's stomach, tracing through and over each muscle, hands ghosting over his skin causing Manuel to shiver. Manuel's body shook as Robert finally wrapped his hand over his aching cock, stroking slowly, lips kissing down the v shape of his abs.

"Oh fuck!" Manuel mumbled as Robert finally wrapped his lips around him, teasing the slit with his tongue. "Do that again."

He felt Robert chuckle around him and arched as the Pole indulged him, teasing the slit again before he flattened his tongue against the underside of his cock and took all of him in. Manuel's hips bucked as he felt himself hit the back of Robert's throat, which opened around him, sending him deeper. He cupped Robert's cheek and urged the striker to look at him. 

When he did Manuel gasped, his nose was buried in his skin, mouth stretched around him and his eyes were dark with lust. He looked wanton, lewd almost, with Manuel in to the hilt, a smile (which he could only see from the crinkle of his eyes) on his face. 

"You look fucking incredible like this Robert." He breathed out, caressing his cheek. 

Robert hummed and reached his hand down to slowly massage at Manuel's perineum, sending shockwaves through the blond's body drawing a string of curses from him. Robert pulled off him with a pop, fingers still working, and licked a line down his dick, swirling over his balls slowly. Manuel gripped his fingers into Robert's hair and pulled gently. He felt like he would explode, his body was tingling and shaking with pleasure, beads of sweat pooling in every dip of his skin. 

His head was swimming, his brain unable to focus on anything but the amazing feeling of whatever Robert was doing to him. Why had he never done this before? The pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming. He wasn't sure his body could take much more.

"Fuck!" He moaned as he felt a warm, hot sensation slide over his hole. "God, Robert. A little warning please."

Robert laughed and looked up at him, sliding his tongue back over him. Manuel tugged sharply on his hair and arched his back, driving his hips into the mattress. 

"You like that?" Robert asked softly.

"Oh god yes. That feels amazing."

Robert smiled and kept at it, hand snaking up to wrap around Manuel's dick, moving in time with his tongue, sliding back and forth gently, pausing only when he dipped his tongue inside Manuel briefly.

That was Manuel's undoing. His body tensed and all he saw was stars and white in his eyes as he came hard, spilling over his stomach and Robert's hand as his body convulsed. Robert milked him through his orgasm, shifting his body up to lick the mess from his hand and then kiss Manuel. 

Manuel wrapped his arms around Robert drawing them together, covering them both in his seed, skin sticky, and kissed him. He licked across Robert's lips and pushed inside, tasting himself on Robert's tongue as they moved together.

"So...?" He started, pulling back slightly to look into Robert's eyes.

"So. Do you want to do more?" Robert blushed as he tried to put into words what he meant.

"Not just yet. That was amazing though. I want you to see what I mean." Manuel smirked, hands squeezing Robert's ass. 

Manuel rolled them over and straddled Robert's thighs, hands moving over his perfect abs, eyes roaming over all of his body, drinking him in. His body was just blindingly beautiful, much like the man himself. 

The sight of Robert Lewandowski naked and perfect in his bed was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope this has come across how I wanted it to do.
> 
> I can only imagine the awkward discussion of 2 very inexperienced men when it comes to sex.


End file.
